The lifeless
by matjojo
Summary: Written for the monthly elsanna contest of october 2018. Anna and elsa have been split up after a virus outbreak, will they find each other in time?


TW: Short mention of suicide and corpses

The running girl had been on the move for the last five days. The first four with her blonde sister, but the last night and morning alone. Having been separated from her sister at sundown of the fourth day after the virus broke loose. Before getting split they had moved from house to house, trying to find shelter at the mercy of their fellow townsmen. But it couldn't last. It had turned out the virus could lay dormant for a day or two before it would show. And when the radio stations that where still up and running shared that news with the people panic ensued. That panic didn't help the case of the two sisters at all. Now the redhead was alone. Last night she had broken into a house, the older couple that had lived there had barred the windows and the door before taking their lives together on the bed. The redhead felt bad for them, and hoped they hadn't been too scared. Anna slept there for one night alone on the couch. She took some of the supplies in the late couples closet and had, not being able to stomach the smell of the corpses any longer, taken to the dangerous streets again. Fuelled by the food she had looted from the old couples house and a burning need to see her sister again she was on her way to the house that she and her blonde sister had been living in before the lifeless came along. Hoping that her blonde sister would have the same idea.

Anna had always been a bit clumsy, but this took the cake. The redhead let out a loud scream when the window she was leaning against broke. The sound of both her scream and the breaking glass had attracted a large amount of lifeless, which where now following her far too close for comfort. She tried to run, but the ringing of her head after the fall had made it hard to do so.

"Elsa! Help!" The the redhead screamed as she ran across the street to the seemingly safe corridor. The lifeless where close behind her and she didn't know what to do besides running. She screamed for Elsa again, knowing that it would attract more lifeless and hoping that it would attract her blonde sister. Anna picked up speed and ran into the alley between the small houses. With her high speed she was finally outrunning the lifeless bodies behind her. Then she spotted the wall at end of the alleyway. The running girl panicked as she realised that there would be no exit from this passage. The one story houses she was running past suddenly felt like 10 story buildings towering over her. Every door she ran past hammered shut, and most windows either barred with wood or metal.

A voice shook the redhead awake from her catastrophic thinking. "Anna! Up here!" Her blonde saviour shouted. After Anna looked back and saw that the lifeless where relatively far away she took the liberty of searching for the source of the sound. On the roof of a building some 30 meters ahead of her she spotted her sister. Another shout directed at her. "Anna! There is an escape ladder just past me! I'll let it down!" As the blonde screamed at her red-headed sister her voice turned into a cry. "Anna you have to get up here!" Both girls set off to the ladder in the near distance. When she arrived the blonde immediately started trying to get the mechanism that should help in lowering the heavy ladder to cooperate. The girl on the ground anxiously looking at the lifeless bodies coming closer to their location. When after the longest ten seconds ever the ladder finally cooperated and fell to the floor Anna reacted immediately and began climbing. As the redhead finally came in reach of the blonde she felt two strong hands grab her by her shoulders and pull her up the ladder. After she pulled her sister up from the ladder the blonde put the ladder back into its place on the top of the roof. To make sure the bodies wouldn't follow her sister up to the roof.

Elsa turned around and saw her sister. Tired, dirty, and sweaty from the running, standing a couple steps away from the edge of the roof. She approached her sister and treated her to a hug like no other. And then a kiss. And another hug. God she had been so scared.

"Anna please, we can't be separated again." The blonde practically begged. "I won't let you out of my sight again." The redhead replied.


End file.
